Smarty gets grounded and sent to Supreme Court of the United States on Christmas Day/Sent away to Challenge Island, Japan
Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Tom as John Roberts *Joey as PaRappa the Rapper Transcript *(November 19, 2018) *PaRappa the Rapper: Okay class, today is Behavior Card Day. It remains the same as last time. Here you go. *Patty Rabbit: Yes! Me, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Kevin Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog, Clara Murakami, Penny Pig, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, Mingle the Sugarglider and I got platinum diamond cards! *Kai-lan: You have got to be kidding us! Red cards?! *Rintoo: What on Earth did we do to get these red cards, PaRappa the Rapper?!! *PaRappa the Rapper: Kai-lan Chow, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, Lulu and Dora the Explorer, you 6 got those red cards for your stupid Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, bullying Patty Rabbit and and her friends, annoying the Get Along Gang with your abysmal songs and singing and worst of all, beating up Roobear Koala and his friends and sister!! Go to the principal's office right now and go to Detention!!! *Tolee: You'll regret this one day! *Smarty: Oh no, my card is black! What did I do to get this PaRappa the Rapper? *PaRappa the Rapper: louder SMARTY, YOU GOT THAT BLACK CARD FOR DESTROYING THE ENTIRE MCDONALD'S RESTAURANT, STARTING FOOD FIGHTS IN THE CAFETERIA DURING LUNCH, FAILING A LOT OF QUIZZES AND TESTS AND EVEN WORSE, YOU BEATED UP PATTY RABBIT!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE 2ND TERM SEMESTER!!!!! *Smarty's Grandmother: Smarty, your family and I just got a phone call from PaRappa the Rapper at school!! He told us that you just now got suspended for the rest of the 2nd term semester!! You are grounded for that erasion! *(December 25, 2018) *Smarty's Dad: We're going to say this once but we're not going to say it again! You have been a extremely horrible girl this year for bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends, getting into trouble at school, *Smarty's Mom: louder YOU HAD DISOBEYED US A LOT AND AS FOR THIS, WE ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM TO GIVE YOU PUNISHMENTS!!!! *to: Smarty's room. *cardboard boxes appear. *Smarty's Mom: We will put everything in your room but your bed and blanket in these boxes! *Smarty: No! (x14) Please don't! *Smarty's Dad: Too bad! Goodbye stuff. That also includes your computer! *family packs Smarty's computer, desk, office chair, her VHS Tapes, DVDs and Blu-rays, toys, video games, music albums and posters except her bed and blanket. *Smarty's Mom: Now everything is in these boxes. Now we will give them to a truck so it can be delivered to the poor! *Ashley, Russell and Allison pick up the boxes and walk away carrying them. *Smarty: (crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *to: James, Russell, Allison, Ashley, the truck driver, the boxes and the truck outside the house *Truck Driver: Hello, Ashley, Allison, James and Russell. *Smarty's Mom: Oh, hello sir. *Truck Driver: What are you all doing with those boxes? Are you all going on a vacation or are you moving house? *Smarty's Dad: No, we are donating Smarty's stuff to the poor because she is grounded for destroying the entire McDonald's restaurant. *Truck Driver: OK, your daughter is grounded. So she won't get her favorite things back for the rest of his life. Right? *Smarty's Dad: That's right! *Truck Driver: Well thank you. That will be a great donation to the poor. Thank you. *Ashley: (walking away with her husband James and their relatives Russell and Allison): You're welcome. *Allison, Russel and James walk in. The truck driver puts the boxes into the truck, closes the truck doors, gets into the truck cab, and drives away *Smarty No! (x25) You gave away everything in my room! Please give my stuff back! *screen turns red and starts shaking. *Smarty's Mom: TOO BAD SMARTY!!!!! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DESTROYING THE ENTIRE MCDONALD'S RESTAURANT LAST MONTH BECAUSE YOU ARE CONSIDERED TO BE THE WORST DAUGHTER WE HAD EVER RAISED!!!!! NOW GET IN THE CAR!!!! WE ARE GOING TO COURT!!!!! *screen returns to normal and stops shaking as Smarty and her family get in the car and drive away from the house. *to: The car parking outside the Supreme Court of the United States in Washington, D.C.. *to: Smarty, YankieDude5000 and his friends and allies, Mr. Dallas, Anderson Host, Principal Eric, Prince Tuesday, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittykat, Prince Wednesday, King Friday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, King Friday and hundreds of the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes, princesses and their royal families, prime ministers and presidents and military leaders and their families and the High Judge in the Supreme Court of the United States. *John Roberts: Supreme Court is now in session! Today's case is the United States of America vs. Smarty. So Smarty, how do you plead? *Smarty: I plead not guilty. *Sophie the Otter: Read the charges, you're honor. *John Roberts: Smarty, you are charged with destroying the entire McDonald's restaurant, getting into trouble at school and more! *Donald Trump: Are there any witnesses to call? *Jelly Otter: I'm will like to call myself to the stand. *John Roberts: *Microsoft Mike: 2 days later, it was...VERDICT DAY!!! *Sophie the Otter: Your honor, the Grand Jury has reached the verdict in the case of the United States of America vs. Smarty! *John Roberts: What’s the decision of this purpose? *Sophie the Otter: Guilty! *Peanut Otter: Guilty! *Butter Otter: Guilty! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West